


The Picnic Double Date

by Adka2333



Series: Where the Crows Grow [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Child Kageyama Tobio, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333
Summary: Day after the events of "Threading Together" The Azumanes invite the Sawamura family to a picnic double date to share an important shift, soon to happen in their life.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Where the Crows Grow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Picnic Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last one for a little while as college finals are the work of satan himself :3.  
> As always thank You to the best beta in the world, without You this universe would never evolve past the stage of two lines of headcanon!

The next day, the air got significantly more chilled, that was what both of them noticed first thing in the morning. Yū huffed in annoyance, pulling his knees tight to his chest, scrambling to hide his rosy face from the unforgiving cold as his husband sighed gently in content, shifting a bit closer, watching the sun rays stream lazily through the window. 

That was one of the funny little things about them, despite being the hot-blooded one in nearly every aspect, Azumane Yū possessed something akin nearly to a personal vendetta against all things cold (aside from his favourite popsicles that is-). Asahi, on the other hand, was quite fond of Autumn; he liked bundling up in cute layered outfits, celebrating his soulmate’s birthday, consuming the abundance of soups and teas they tended to make as the seasons started to grow colder, watching the trees burst into a myriad of colors before the world around them slipped quietly into slumber.

“Want me to make breakfast, beloved?” He murmured, face pressed against the other man's back. He was by no means a morning person, but he was also well aware of the fact that hell hath no fury like his husband when cold, and he'd rather not risk it again. He gently nipped at the base of his neck, earning a full-body shiver. "I know you're awake Cuddle bear, you want waffles or oatmeal?"

"Waffles please, and make that fancy tea we got at the market last time, I wanna try it." The human-shaped pile of blankets, formerly known as Yū, answered reluctantly.

Asahi crawled off of the bed, blindly grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and nearly tripping over Ava in the process. He grabbed a cardigan from the closet and put it on top of his pyjamas before heading to the kitchen.

He filled up the kettle, leaving the water to heat up as he went on to prepare the batter, humming softly under his breath. He then poured the batter inside the waffle maker, and started picking out the toppings: raspberries, chocolate sauce, and a bit of whipped cream for his husband and blueberries with caramel sauce for himself. 

Suddenly, he heard the slam of cabinets next to him and whipped his head to the side, causing the other to snicker mischievously. For someone usually so loud and boisterous, he certainly could sneak around if the situation required, especially when said situation involved spooking his faint of heart husband.

“How long have you been standing there?” Asahi practically sighed, clutching a hand to his chest, gently running the pad of his thumb over the simple, silver wedding band.

“So you still do this! Oh my gosh, after all these years! You are such a sap, honeybun!” He practically cooed, nuzzling his face into Asahi’s chest. “I remember the first time you did it, a week after I gave you the promise ring after your graduation, and Suga -I’m sorry, Sawamura- fired off a small firework behind you at that party! You were trembling like a newborn kitten!”

“I am sorry, you dare to call me a sap while reciting the story of how I first started said habit in the same breath? Ridiculous!” Asahi gasped in mock offense. “Wait! Aren’t you the one who cried when I proposed to you?” He grinned, lifting his spouse on the counter to kiss him properly.

“Babe…” he sighed, fluttering his eyes shut, enjoying the kiss, eyebrows raising at the unfamiliar beeping noise coming from behind them. “Wait, the waffles!” He let out a high pitched scream, pushing the other man off of him.

“I can’t believe you almost burned our breakfast” he almost wheezed, hiding his face behind the sleeve of an oversized jumper that most definitely did not come from his part of the closet.

“I already said it was an accident!” He mumbled, red face obscured by his large, impossibly gentle hands as he tried his best to ignore Ava, who was currently hellbent on begging him for even the tiniest little morsel off of his plate, despite having her own perfectly fine breakfast right next to her.

“Ava no, you absolutely cannot have this, no matter how big the puppy dog eyes are.” He stated, giving her a gentle pet on the butt and earning a mournful whine in response.

“I am never letting you in the kitchen again, save for the oven” Yū proclaimed in between bites, giggling at the resigned ”Fair.” in response.

Asahi intertwined his palms together, his mouth curling into a conspiratory grin. “I wanted to propose to you a deal today, Spring storm.” He said, rolling his eyes fondly at the way his husband giggled at the phrase ’propose to’.

“And what kind of a deal would that be, hmm?” Yū leaned over the table, a curious glint in his eyes.

“I am glad you asked! If you let me work until one P.M and finish that godforsaken suit, I am all yours for the rest of the whole week, and we can go on a picnic with Sawamuras later today. How does that sound?”

Yū straightened out in his seat, a slight, confident smile gracing his lips.”Make it noon, and you got yourself a deal, Sugar cookie.” He extended a hand in an unspoken question.

“It’s a deal, then.” The other said, sealing their palms and lips together.

The seconds dragged out into minutes, and minutes into hours as Yū waited, trying (and failing) to keep his mind sufficiently occupied until the merciless clock finally struck noon.

He got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen to start preparing the food for the picnic.

After quickly searching through the pantry, he decided to text his husband:

 **Spring storm:** Hi Sugar cane, I know you said not to bother you, but what are you gonna bake for the picnic???

The reply came a few minutes later:

 **Sugar Cookie:** I was thinking apple pie

 **Sugar Cookie:** unless you want something specific?

Yū pumped his fist in the air with a smile.

 **Spring Storm:** Apple pie’s great ILY :3

 **Sugar Cookie:** <3

Without further ado, he got to work and after some amount of time he’s made quite a lot of honeyed-chicken onigiri, while ham and french pastry roses rested on the cooling rack, and the dough for mini margarita pizzas rose slowly in the attic.

He dried his hands off with the kitchen towel and knocked lightly on the door to the workshop.

“Cupcake, are you done? I almost finished the food. Woah!”

He backed away with a yelp, right as Asahi swung the door open with a broad smile, revealing a gorgeous, gray and lavender three-piece suit behind him.

The taller man enveloped him in a tight hug, spinning him twice in the air and pulling in for a passionate, victorious kiss.

“Finally!” They both gasped in unison, holding each other for a while longer.

“Cupcake it’s so beautiful, I am so proud of you!” Yū proclaimed loudly, his whole face shining with glee as he gazed at the shiny soft fabric. “Almost as beautiful as the ones we had at our wedding.” He practically purred, stealing yet another kiss. “Now how about we make some kickass pie and pizza?” 

Asahi simply nodded, still overwhelmed with relief as they both got down to cooking.

At three-thirty P.M, they both strolled through the park hand in hand as Asahi carried the picnic basket while Yū kept a hold of the leash. As soon as she noticed familiar faces of the Sawamura men, Avalanche pulled taut against her leash, whining and wagging her tail in excitement, and Yū all but gasped, seeing Tobio sporting a little knitted wolf hat with tiny, gray paw mittens to match as he sat perched on top of Daichi’s shoulders.

“He. Looks. So. Adorable! Sugar cane I can’t!” He squealed, practically hiding underneath his spouse’s cardigan. As they settled in their spot with their husbands currently busy watching over Ava and Tobes, Kōshi nudged Asahi gently with his foot, temporarily stopping him from making constant doe eyes at his husband.

“What’s been going on with Yū today, hm? He’s been practically glued to Tobio’s side since we got here, as in, even more than usual.” 

Asahi suddenly looked like a deer in headlights, turning red down to the base of his neck.

“Ah! Well… about that… let’s say he might’ve gotten a case of baby fever?” 

Kōshi practically choked on his onigiri.

“A case of what?!” He near screamed, eyes wide as saucers.

“A baby fever, we wanted to tell you-"

“Daichi baby, come here quick!”

Daichi quickly scooped Tobio up and Truffles, striding up to the blanket with Yū and Ava in tow.

“What’s going on, is something on fire?” He joked, eyebrows slightly raised in confusion.

“As I was saying” Asahi started over, placing a thumb on his ring “we had an important conversation yesterday, and decided that we both want a baby, or well, a toddler. Needless to say, he’s been acting like that ever since.” Asahi pointed out, voice shaking slightly.

“I’m gonna be a dad, Daichi!” Yū whisper-yelled, joyful tears finally breaking free as he hugged his former captain tightly. 

“You’re gonna be an awesome dad, Noya! And I’m gonna be an uncle!” He laughed.

Tobio tugged insistently at Kōshi’s sweater. “Papa? When am I going to have a cousin?” He asked with excitement that made their hearts soar.

That night, they cried in each other's arms again. This time though, it was for the best reason possible.


End file.
